<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince and His Captain by hermercz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001204">Prince and His Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermercz/pseuds/hermercz'>hermercz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince and His Captain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood, Worried Magnus Bane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermercz/pseuds/hermercz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood, the Crown Prince of Idris and Magnus Bane, Captain of Royal Guard had a thing.</p>
<p>It was not a secret within the Angelus Castle wall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince and His Captain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince and His Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Quarantine season so it's the perfect time to turn my dusty old prompts into a proper story. Unfortunately, I'd leave this short version of the prompt for now while I'm writing a few chapters so bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec Lightwood hated the social event.</p>
<p>He hated the heat that was coming from the light above and making him sweat under his suffocating Royal penguin black suit. He felt like damp that was waiting to break but the expensive suit was still handling it strong. He hated the people – he knew he should address them as a guest but fuck it – who had to talk with him while standing too close than he wanted them to. He was the Crown Prince. Should not they be respecting his privacy and safe distance? Maybe he should be mad at his bodyguard who was laughing behind that professional stature, standing a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>Alec glared at Jace before turning to face the Prime Minister and continued to plaster a polite fake smile. The Prime Minister’s daughter was wearing a flashy ball dress which Alec was sure that it reflected the light on the ceiling to his eyes. Maybe that was a good reason for him to excuse himself from the weekly social event and bury himself under his warm blanket. Perhaps two familiar arms could hold him tightly the same way he did last night. Alec cannot help but smile – genuinely – at the thought.</p>
<p>“Don’t smile like that in public or the Prime Minister’s daughter thought it was meant for her.” Jace, who was leaning close to his ear and whispering, chuckled.</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes and shoved his elbow to his bodyguard’s ribs, receiving a small groan of pain that sounded more beautiful than the Vivaldi playing in the background. Alec excused himself to the other side of the great hall and rested his back against the huge white marble pillar.</p>
<p>“Tired?” Izzy – in her red stunning fit-to-her-body dress, matching with her deadly red stiletto – chuckled as she stood in front of him with a glass of champagne in her hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask something you knew the answer to.”</p>
<p>Izzy clicked her tongue, leaning her back against the wall too, next to her brother.</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think you’re tired. I think you’re sexually annoyed because your captain is not here with you.”</p>
<p>That cue Jace to laugh louder than he was supposed to and made Isabelle smirk as she sipped her drink. Alec wondered why his best friend and his sister were torturing him when he was in the inferno of Alec Lightwood himself. Unfortunately, Isabelle was right. Well, not the sexually annoyed part because he always got his sexual daily routine on spot but he hated the fact that his lover was not by his side. He was on the other part of the hall, standing close next to his father because he was doing his damn job as the captain of the Royal Guard while Alec can’t keep his hands off his lover.</p>
<p>He might as well be a werewolf and claimed his lover as his mate. Now he said it out loud in his head, he wanted it so bad.</p>
<p>Alec looked at Magnus. His lover in a total black uniform of Royal Guard, the same as Jace but with a golden pin of wings near his collarbone where Alec left a remarkable hickey on his sweet silky coloured skin. He remembered how Magnus always thanked God for the turtleneck uniform every time they spent the time together. Alec, on the other hand, thanked God for making the most beautiful person he ever met and definitely the most wonderful person in his life.</p>
<p>He was brought back to his sister when she snapped her fingers in front of him.</p>
<p>“Can you not strip him naked with your eyes? Wait till the event is over at least.”</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes when Jace and Izzy high-fived.</p>
<p>“I know he is hot when he’s working especially when that tight black pants did some justice on his ass.” Jace whistled softly as he checked Magnus over, receiving a smack on his head.</p>
<p>“I told you to stop it. It’s not funny.” Alec glared but Izzy was laughing, holding onto her brother for support.</p>
<p>“Oh, it is! The news of Jace and Magnus together is always funny. The fact that they have a fanbase is crazy.” Izzy said, receiving another glare from him.</p>
<p>Alec remembered the darkest day of his life when he woke up to the rumour of Jace and Magnus dating. He was so devastated to see the top search result of the day was the news of his lover’s dating someone else, accompanied with the pictures of them standing <em> very close </em>together and holding hands, laughing at each other's jokes. On normal days, he would see the pictures and thought they had a fun time hanging out together as they have been friends ever since they were in the same batch at The Institute.</p>
<p>But when someone pointed it from a different perspective, Alec can’t help but to see a couple having a fun date on the street. He did punch Jace on the face as soon as his friend came over, thinking he lied and seduced his lover when in fact, Jace wanted to tell Alec that his brunch date with professors in the University of Alicante – or UA, where Alec did most of his degrees but that did not help with his thinking apparently – got cancelled last minute.</p>
<p>Magnus and Jace laughed it off when they knew about it and Alec's jealous because apparently, according to Magnus, jealous Alec is cute and hot which he did not mind. Until he saw the pictures of Magnus treating Jace’s bruised face where he was there with them but cropped out by someone. Later he found out that his little brother, Max – the troublemaker of the castle – was the one who took the pictures and made the whole Magce hashtag things.</p>
<p>Alec was still annoyed that the people of Idris liked to see Jace and Magnus together instead of Malec. Yes, he gave them a couple name because he can. But none of that matters, not even the laughing sister and friend on his side when Magnus found his eyes and smiling like he was the only one in the hall, the same smile he gave when he was sleeping last night in his bed and when he was waking up in Alec’s arms the next morning.</p>
<p>“Alec!” Izzy shouted loud enough for him to hear.</p>
<p>“What?” Alec growled when his attention was stolen away. When Alec looked back towards Magnus, the man was back on his professional game. “What is it, Iz?”</p>
<p>Izzy gave him a soft smile of support. “C’mon we have an hour left. Then you can shack up with your captain.”</p>
<p>An hour. Alec can do that. Or so he thought until the people started to talk with him. Did Alec say anything about how he hated the social event? Because he did not think his hatred was heard enough.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“Someone’s grumpy tonight.”</p>
<p>Magnus chuckled, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom in his black leather Royal Guard uniform and very tight pants – according to Alec’s point of view. Alec, who was in the middle of taking his suit off, rolled his eyes playfully before he waddled towards his lover and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, buried his face on Magnus’ neck. Alec always loves the smell of vanilla musk and a hint of coconut like it was Christmas somewhere whenever he hugged Magnus. Maybe he was the Christmas gift given by the non-existing Santa Claus but Alec got to thank him anyway.</p>
<p>Alec Lightwood, the grumpy scary-looking prince was a cuddly teddy bear and Magnus knew about it. He knew how his prince was soft-hearted from the night they spent time together and extremely thoughtful from the way he acted whenever he had the slightest chance to see Magnus. Magnus remembered how the first time they met, Alec Lightwood was left speechless.</p>
<p>At first, he thought that his hand-to-hand combat was smooth and marvellous – which he admitted it was true – that left the prince amazed and part of him thought it was his ass who displayed like a Greek statue – which Alec unashamedly appreciated it with his hands – but it was both of it when he carefully went to meet Magnus after the battle event ended.</p>
<p>To others, Alec Lightwood was many things but for Magnus, he was the pup. Not that he would say it loudly ever since the pup hated the name. His pup hated a lot of things that Magnus did not even bother to memorise. After all, Alec did not mind if he got Magnus with him which has been used to the utmost advantage by a lot of people namely the Royal Family, Royal Guard and most of all, the scared Council Members of UA. Thank God Alec was a responsible student, just a freakish sadist psychopath.</p>
<p>But the people of Idris loved Alec as he was their Crown Prince despite everything. They acknowledged and respected him the way Alec fought for the best of his people and Magnus can’t be more proud than that.</p>
<p>“I heard from Jace and Izzy that you threw a tantrum in the middle of the party.”</p>
<p>Alec snorted. “Don’t listen to them. They’re evil.”</p>
<p>“Well, they are your sister and my dear fake bodyguard boyfriend.” Magnus laughed when Alec pulled back to glare at the endearment he gave Jace.</p>
<p>Apparently someone was still feeling jealous over the alternative universe relationship he had with his close friend.</p>
<p>“Don’t.” Alec squinted his eyes. “I’m still traumatized by it.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously.” Magnus swallowed his laughter and took his jacket off. “So are you too mad to cuddle me or too jealous to let me sleep in my room?”</p>
<p>That was the cue for Alec to hold him up, hands on his butt cheeks as Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and let Alec carry him to the bed.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>“I gotta thank the Little Prince for making that rumour because you’re cute when you’re jealous.”</p>
<p>Alec rolled his eyes but still had his head on Magnus’ chest, letting the man played with his hair.</p>
<p>“Don’t. You’ll be encouraging him to do more.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am because possessive you is hot.”</p>
<p>Alec snorted, raised his head up to look at him in the eyes. “I don’t need those bullshit for you to know how possessive I am.” Alec leaned it to claim back that swollen sweet lips with his. “Be thankful that you’re the captain of Royal Guard because if not-“</p>
<p>“You’ll cage me up in your room. Yes, my love. I heard that a thousand times. I’m pretty sure that I’m dating a PhD graduate Crown Prince instead of a robot. I thought the prince was supposed to be romantically poetic?”</p>
<p>Alec groaned loudly as he buried his face into the duck-feathers-filled pillow.</p>
<p>He hated how Magnus’ joke was similar to his siblings that they would team up together to bring him down. Alec wondered that being a prince had any meaning to them which apparently not.</p>
<p>Magnus casually yet carefully dropped a few kisses on his tense bare back before massaged it gently.</p>
<p>“You seemed stressed. What’s wrong, darling?”</p>
<p>Alec sighed. “You know what’s wrong. Dad told me about the bombs in Alicante before the event started.”</p>
<p>“Ahh…”</p>
<p>As the captain of the Royal Guard and the Head Bodyguard of the King Robert Lightwood of Idris, Magnus knew everything that happened in the office of the King.</p>
<p>“The Royal Guard managed to seek it and defuse it before it could cause any harm. The Secret Service is looking into this matter and a few Royal Guards were chosen to handle it as discreetly as possible.” Magnus said.</p>
<p>“So did I heard.” Alec finally tore himself off the pillow but he couldn’t look into his lover’s eyes. “Tell me you’re not one of them.”</p>
<p>Magnus knew it.</p>
<p>Although Magnus was the top in his batch during his time in The Institute, despite his undoubtful fantastic skills as the guardian of the Royal Family and captain of Royal Guard of Idris – Alec Lightwood would never trust him on his own life. He might be smaller than the prince and some other Royal Guards but he was no less skilful and stronger than the rest of them. He was the smartest and quick-thinking man. He was trusted by his King on his life but the King’s son decided he was not strong enough to protect himself.</p>
<p>But Magnus couldn’t blame him because he knew Alec was traumatized by that particular incident that happened over a year ago. Even Magnus sometimes had a nightmare over what had happened. So Magnus did what he did the best – cupped his dear prince’s face and placed his lips over his gently.</p>
<p>“You know I can’t tell you any of that. Even if you asked your father about it. But I know I can promise you that I will always come back to you. No matter what, my Alexander.”</p>
<p>Magnus knew that was not enough to convince Alec and he knew it too but that was enough as they slept for another night together.</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p>But Magnus did not come back to him the next day.</p>
<p>He left his position to Luke to protect the King while he was given a special task. Alec knew what it was because stealthy was Magnus’ playground and he was expecting this. He had the same idea of marrying Magnus so he would stop being the Royal Guard and away from the danger but he also knew that Magnus would hate him if he did that.</p>
<p>Though he can’t help himself to miss his Magnus whenever he was away – which rarely happened except for the international trip – and he was not allowed to reach him this time. Jace and Izzy pitied him enough and so did Max that he left his brother alone.</p>
<p>A month, he said. He was given a month to complete the task. A month of silence. A month of coldness and definitely a month without his lover with him.</p>
<p>So when he got to see him a week earlier than he expected, he was thrilled. He was beyond happy and so did Magnus who seemed to be running to meet him in the Library. Alec knew his grin was too wide, it could reach both his ears but he cared no less. All he wanted was to hold Magnus again so he reached up to him. Running and so did Magnus.</p>
<p>Before he realised Magnus was not running to hug him. Alec felt stupid how his eager masked his mind from seeing Magnus’ worried face and frantic eyes searching for something. Alec realised all of it when the gunshot was fired and heard.</p>
<p>Three times.</p>
<p>Magnus was standing in front of him, putting his body as protection for Alec the prince. The gun remained still in his tight grips as both of them watched the intruder, the woman – <em> Camile – </em>fell to the ground with gun wounds on her chest where her heart was and a single gunshot in the head.</p>
<p>A classic fatal move. Shot to absolute kill.</p>
<p>“Magnus…”</p>
<p>Alec tried to reach him but he was panting hard. He remembered the night they argued when Magnus refused to quit his job. The night Alec saw the hurt and disappointed look on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You worried about me? Have you ever thought about me worrying about you? I would never quit because guess what? After I save my king, I will run to save you.” </em>
</p>
<p>Alec knew that they both wished how that wouldn’t come true at the most. For their king’s safety. For their lovers to be safe. But when Magnus dropped in his arms, a gunshot wound on his stomach, bleeding out on his black Royal Guard uniform.</p>
<p>Alec knew.</p>
<p>Not that Camile managed to shoot Magnus before she was down.</p>
<p>Alec knew that it could be the time where Magnus would never come back and all the things he hated before had become the least things he hated. Because now he hated the smell of Magnus’ blood, the red liquid staining the library’s carpet and the pale skin of his lover. He hated the ragged breath and slow heartbeat of his lover.</p>
<p>He definitely hated the idea of a world without his captain.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I shouldn't leave it like this but it's a short version anyway. I will finish writing the longer chaptered version before I'll start posting. I would replace the short version with the longer one so you would know if I've started making a long one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>